


Lick the Blood from the Sword

by PsychoMantis



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, NSFW, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMantis/pseuds/PsychoMantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Joseph Oda becomes unfortunately aroused after watching his partner beat the hell out of a guy. Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick the Blood from the Sword

It was always the quiet, routine questionings that went completely fucking belly-up.

Of course they had to ask the guy some questions. He’d had a front-row seat to a fucking daylight murder, so why had he been so surprised to see the detectives and the police pull up to his house?  
Now the man was standing on his front porch and ranting, flanked by the officers and curious suburban neighbors, while Joseph advanced up the stairs and tried to get him to cooperate. He didn’t know where Sebastian had gone, but he swore he’d fucking shoot him in the foot if he didn’t get back in time to give him a hand.

Joseph held his hands in front of him as though he were approaching a particularly grouchy animal. “Sir, you’re not under arrest, please. Just, we’ll go inside, and talk. Okay?” 

“The fuck we are! I know my rights!”

“We just need you to go with one of the officers here to the precinct and answer a few questions,” Joseph said. He signaled to the officer behind him.

Joseph wasn’t exactly surprised when the man took a swing at him, but he hadn’t been prepared for it, either. For a split-second there, the man had looked placid, like he was finally going to give in.

No such luck.

His fist caught Joseph hard on the right cheekbone, throwing him off balance and toppling him down the few stairs and to the ground. Joseph stumbled back to his feet, rounding on the man and kneeing him hard in the stomach. He hoped it would be enough to end the confrontation.

The man caught Joseph under the jaw, and for a few pulses of time all he could hear was the crack of his own teeth against each other.

“You’re going to fucking regret that, asshole!”

Joseph recognized Sebastian’s voice before he heard the man run past him, footsteps heavy on the stairs. Joseph crouched down and tried to regain his bearings through the singing pain in his skull. He heard the dull thudding of fists on flesh as Sebastian grappled with the man and he caught a glimpse of his partner kicking the man savagely in the groin. Blood ran down Joseph’s mouth and dripped to the ground. He looked up and cupped his nose, trying to stem the flow from his nosebleed. He watched Sebastian pin the man on the ground with his knees on his arms, and he had to shake his head to dislodge the mental image of himself, pinned under Sebastian like that. 

_God, that was a thought._

Sebastian took another swing- _cheap sho_ t, Joseph thought, and he’d be reported for that for sure- and cracked the man soundly on the side of the head. The man’s face was a mask of pain; blood trickled down his face from a laceration on his forehead. 

Joseph stood up shakily, still pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. His shirt was torn and bloody where he’d landed on his elbow, and he was certain he had a black eye. Sebastian looked up at him and suddenly he was all warm concern, looking Joseph up and down. He watched Sebastian wipe his bloody knuckles on the man’s shirt, and felt something like a hot electrical spark travel down his spine to pool low in his stomach.

“Oh, jeez,” Joseph whispered to himself. 

He stared openly as Sebastian stood up and flexed his hands; cracked his knuckles. Joseph’s felt his breath hitch. 

Yeah, he was definitely getting hard.  
\--

The officers had cuffed the dazed man, now a suspect, and escorted him into the back of a squad car. Sebastian sat Joseph down in one of the empty vehicles on the house’s lawn. He turned Joseph’s head this way and that, pressing gently in places to check for anything broken.

Sebastian flashed Joseph a sympathetic smile. “He caught you off guard, huh?”

“I feel really stupid about that,” Joseph admitted. Normally, he would have fought off Sebastian’s overprotective pat-down, but had allowed this one for the sheer indulgence of having Sebastian’s hands on him. It had been a terrible idea, since Joseph had been trying to get control of himself after his vaguely erotic reverie. He had tried, but the adrenaline made the back of his head buzz pleasantly, like being drunk. It had also filled him with a ridiculous, burning lust, leaving him hot and restless. 

Sebastian shrugged, clapping Joseph on the shoulder. “It happens. Hurt much?”

Joseph shook his head. It was the truth; the only thing he was feeling at that moment was half-hard and increasingly desperate to touch Sebastian anywhere, everywhere. His breathing was coming a little too fast, and his face felt warm beneath the bruising, blood, and dirt. 

Sebastian’s brow furrowed. “You okay? Not freaking out on me, are ya?” 

He had clearly misread the situation. Joseph chuckled and instead of answering him he reached out and trailed his fingers along Sebastian’s neck. He let his hand skim down Sebastian’s side, settling to rub circles along his hip. Sebastian’s eyes widened. 

“What…?”

Joseph stroked his hand a little more confidently along Sebastian’s thigh and leaned close.

“I really,” Joseph whispered against his ear, taking a deep shaky breath, “really want you right now.”

He was treated to the rare sight of Sebastian Castellanos flushing. 

Joseph glanced around to make sure they were still relatively alone, and slipped his hand up Sebastian’s shirt. He fingered at the taut muscle there, letting the heel of his palm graze against Sebastian’s crotch.

“That’s not very professional,” Sebastian said.

“Neither is punching a downed suspect,” Joseph said and caught Sebastian’s ear between his teeth.

Sebastian let out a breath and reached out to hold Joseph’s shoulder. “Well, he shouldn’t have fucked with my partner.”

Joseph slipped his hand beneath Sebastian’s waistband.

“We’re on duty,” Sebastian said, reluctantly moving to take Joseph’s hand off of him.

They heard footsteps approach from the other side of the car and broke apart, trying to not look guilty. Sebastian shot Joseph an “I told you so,” look before trotting off to meet with the approaching officer.

\--

“That is completely unfair,” Sebastian said through his teeth.

Joseph fingers drew playful figure eights across the tops of Sebastian’s thighs as they leaned against the squad car, waiting for an officer to deliver the witness reports.

Sebastian stared at Joseph with a mixture of desire and exasperation. “What has gotten into you?”

Even during their exchange with the officers, Joseph had found excuses to touch him. They would have been innocent gestures in any other situation, but it made Sebastian’s cock twitch every time he met Joseph’s heated gaze. Joseph ghosted his fingertips along Sebastian’s obvious arousal and smiled as his back arched and he sucked a breath in. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Sebastian growled.

Joseph stood up and moved to meet the officers as they returned. 

“I hope not,” Joseph said behind him, “I’m not done with you yet.”

\--

Sebastian pushed Joseph’s hand away from the small of his back as they walked towards the suspect’s building.

“You get into a fistfight and now you’re feeling me up every three goddamn minutes like a horny teenager. Is this normal for you? Have you been this worked up every time you got the snot punched out of you on a case?” 

Joseph shrugged and looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. For the first time that day he had the good grace to look a touch bashful.

“Maybe it was from watching you,” Joseph said, eyes wrinkling with barely disguised amusement.

Sebastian’s face went blank while he wrestled with the sudden urge to grind against his partner, hard. “We still need to talk to his wife.”

Joseph groaned.

\--

Joseph pulled Sebastian behind a storage shed on the short walk back from the wife’s house. He held onto Sebastian’s hips, kissing ardently along the muscles of his neck. Sebastian ran a hand through Joseph’s hair, not caring about putting it all out-of-sorts and gave Joseph a comparatively chaste kiss.

“Joseph,” Sebastian groaned and pushed away, “not sure now is a great time. On duty, remember?”

Sebastian held him at arm’s length. Joseph gave him a lopsided smile, blood trickling over his lips as his nose-bleed started up again. It was ridiculous, Sebastian thought, that he should look that goddamn good, even as a complete wreck.

Sebastian grinned. “Later.”

He kissed Joseph briefly, licking at the droplets of blood on his mouth. Joseph groaned, one of the rare and unrestrained sounds he made, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist, pressing their bodies tightly together. Sebastian quickly disentangled himself, biting down on his lip. It took a lot of willpower to not respond to Joseph’s hard cock pressing against him. 

“Later,” Sebastian said firmly.

Joseph laughed. “The one time he doesn’t want to break the rules.”

Sebastian walked past Joseph, sliding his palm along his ass.

“Didn’t say I didn’t want to.”

\--

In the car, Sebastian thought Joseph might have gotten himself under control. He had kept his hands to himself, at least. No matter how much Sebastian silently wished he wouldn’t. As if in response, he felt Joseph’s hand run through his hair, careful not obstruct Sebastian’s vision as he drove. He brushed his knuckles along Sebastian’s neck and throat, and Sebastian could feel the burn of his partner’s stare from the passenger seat. The hand skimmed his collar and arms, resting on his knee. Sebastian swallowed, trying not to be aware of the body heat and the sound of their breathing. Joseph’s hand crept steadily up Sebastian’s thigh.

Sebastian shot Joseph a disapproving look. “Joseph…”

The expression dissolved when he felt the leather of his gloves creep up to his hips, tickling lightly under his shirt and across his hipbones.

“Oh, sorry Seb,” Joseph said, voice mockingly innocent, “do you want me to stop?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and shifted in his seat with a hiss. Joseph had undone the button on his pants and unzipped them. He slid his hand along Sebastian’s stiffening shaft.

“N-no…no, I really don’t,” Sebastian breathed.

He moved against Joseph’s hand and eased up off the gas. 

Joseph leaned against Sebastian, breath hot in his ear. “Glad to hear it.”

He traced the whorls of Sebastian’s ear with his tongue and squeezed the base of his cock, gratified by the way Sebastian bucked against him. Joseph trailed his tongue lower across Sebastian’s jaw-line and grazed the skin of his neck with his teeth. He slid his fingers lightly along Sebastian’s erection before gripping him and stroking with agonizing slowness. Sebastian choked a noise between his teeth. Joseph gave him another slow pump and traced wet circles along the crook of Sebastian’s neck with his tongue.

“Jesus, Joseph,” Sebastian gasped.

Joseph nipped at Sebastian’s earlobe. “Take your right hand off the wheel, please.”

Sebastian dropped his arm to the side and grabbed the console’s cup-holder while Joseph stroked him. He almost whined when Joseph’s hand retreated and tried to keep his eyes on the road. His foot slammed down on the gas reflexively when a weight pressed against his thighs and Joseph’s tongue lapped at the head of his cock.

Joseph rubbed his thigh. “Easy, tiger.”

He slowed the car, glad there was no one else on the road to deal with his erratic speeding. Joseph’s hot tongue trailed in spirals along the length of his cock and he growled. Lips wrapped around his dick and slid down inch by agonizing inch, and Sebastian’s thighs shook with the effort it took not to move as that tongue slid along and engulfed his cock. 

Joseph made a humming sound and Sebastian thrust against the invading wet heat, groaning. 

“Fucking Christ,” Sebastian wheezed.

He brought both hands up to grip the wheel, knuckles flexed and pale with strain. He shifted, promising to himself that he’d have enough restraint to not fuck Joseph’s mouth. Joseph repaid that relative patience by sucking gently at Sebastian’s shaft and twisting his mouth deliciously as he took his cock to the hilt and pulled away.

Sebastian risked a glance down and watched his partner pull back. His tongue trailed along Sebastian’s cockhead, connected by a strand of pre-cum and saliva.

He snapped back to the road at the sound of an indignant car horn- he had been drifting towards the breakdown lane. Sebastian straightened the car with shaking hands and cursed that Joseph had chosen that moment to swallow him again, bobbing his head and wrapping his tongue lasciviously around his cock.

He couldn’t handle it anymore. Sebastian gasped raggedly and turned the wheel, trying to keep his hips still, and banked the car hard on the shoulder of the road. Sebastian cut the engine and buried his hands in his hair. Joseph’s fingers crept along Sebastian’s stomach and felt the muscles there that twitched and strained under his ministrations.

“Joseph,” Sebastian moaned.

He gripped the sides of his seat as Joseph moved his mouth off. He licked a strip from the base of his cock to the head, letting his tongue trace languid circles along the dips and curves of his cockhead. 

“You’re…you’re gonna make me ruin my good vest,” Sebastian gasped.

Joseph sat up and crushed his mouth to Sebastian’s. He held Joseph’s face and twined their tongues together for a moment. Joseph leaned back, catching Sebastian’s lower lip between his teeth before breaking away.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we,” Joseph murmured.

Sebastian stifled a cry, covering his mouth with his hand. Joseph had covered his cock with his lips again and swallowed him to the base. Joseph took hold of Sebastian’s hand and placed it on his head. Sebastian took the hint and curled his fingers in his partner’s soft hair; tugged gently. He felt Joseph moan around him.

“God, Joseph, I-I’m gonna-“

Joseph licked hungrily at Sebastian and pulled back a little before taking his whole cock again. Sebastian thrust into his mouth and pulled at his hair more insistently, giving a hoarse cry as he came. Joseph held himself there, tonguing Sebastian’s pulsing cockhead and swallowing as much warm cum as he could.

Joseph pulled off of him with a wet popping sound, making Sebastian’s hips twitch with momentary overstimulation. Sebastian watched, breathing hard, as a trickle of cum traveled down Joseph’s lower lip.  
He kissed Joseph fiercely, burying his fingers in his hair. He tasted the bitterness of his semen in Joseph’s mouth, licking his palate and sucking gently on his tongue. Joseph leaned against him, biting at his lips and moaning as the kiss devolved into a frantic, desperate entanglement.

They paused to catch their breath, chests heaving against each other. Joseph ran his hand through Sebastian’s hair and bit down on his neck, smiling against the angry red marks when he heard Sebastian’s breath hitch.

“Fuck me,” Joseph whispered into his ear.

Sebastian pet Joseph’s neck. “When we get home.”

“Too long,” Joseph breathed, “just fuck me in the back seat.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“Seb,” Joseph moaned. He slipped into Sebastian’s lap and straddled him. “Please.”

Sebastian shivered as Joseph ground his erection against his thigh.

_Okay. Maybe not such a terrible idea_ , he thought.

\--

They sprawled in the cramped backseat as best as they could. Sebastian was crouched over Joseph; he unbuttoned Joseph’s shirt and trailed his fingers along the lean chest. He stroked his thumb down the meridian of Joseph’s body, along the dip of his navel and lower, luxuriating in the way his muscles flexed beneath his touch.

“Seb,” Joseph groaned.

Sebastian flashed him a feral grin in the dim lighting. “Oh, and now the tables have turned, hm?”

Sebastian tugged the waistband of Joseph’s pants lower. He grazed his prominent hipbones with his lips, licking at the skin there and kissing a trail higher.

Joseph squirmed and panted. “This is entirely unfair.”

Sebastian twisted one of Joseph’s nipples softly with his teeth and circled the other with the pad of his thumb. Joseph bit down on his hand to strangle the sounds he made.

“C’mon, let me hear you,” Sebastian said. He entwined their fingers to pin Joseph’s hands above his head. “Now keep those there for now, or I’ll get back in the driver’s seat and you’ll have to wait.”

Sebastian palmed Joseph’s cock through his pants and was rewarded with a low moan.

“Good,” Sebastian murmured against Joseph’s neck. 

He kissed along Joseph’s jaw line and pressed their mouths together for a brief, sweet moment. He pulled away and moved to nip and suck along Joseph’s neck, leaving little bruises blooming in his wake while Joseph writhed beneath him. By the time he made it down to lick patterns along his collarbone, Joseph’s panting breaths were coming as a quiet whine.

“Please, Seb,” he gasped.

Joseph’s expression was contorted as though her were in pain, biting hard on his lip. His eyes locked in a heated stare at Sebastian that broke his resolve with a hot, twisting sensation of want in his stomach and groin. 

“Please tell me that your ‘always prepared’ routine includes some kind of lube,” Sebastian said. 

He unbuttoned Joseph’s pants and tugged them down just enough to free his cock. He darted his tongue out and along the ridge of Joseph’s cock, making his hips twitch. Joseph fumbled with his back pocket and produced a small tube- one that could have easily been mistaken as lotion, or something similarly innocuous. Sebastian couldn’t withhold a bark of laughter.

“Well, well Jojo. Good to see that your intentions towards me are never honorable.”

Joseph grinned. “Shut up.”

Sebastian helped him work his way out of his clothes and tossed them into the front seat. Before Sebastian could do anything, Joseph pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He tugged Sebastian’s pants down further and stroked a liberal amount of lube onto Sebastian’s quickly hardening cock. Sebastian steadied Joseph’s waist as he lowered himself onto Sebastian, brooking no time for preparation. In one rough motion, he impaled himself on Sebastian’s thick cock with a hoarse cry. 

Joseph lifted himself and slammed back down, arching his back and gritting his teeth with the incredibly tight, full sensation. 

Sebastian moved so he could sit upright. “You okay, kitten?”

Joseph nodded and meshed their mouths together in a messy, unrestrained kiss. Sebastian bit down on Joseph’s lip when he moved again. Joseph moved his hips in a sinuous motion and bore down on Sebastian’s cock. He lifted and dropped himself a second time, starting a slow and steady rhythm while Sebastian stretched and invaded him- a sharp but heady sensation.

“God, Sebastian,” Joseph moaned, hands shaking where he held tight.

Sebastian replied by gripping Joseph’s hips and thrusting into him hard. Joseph gasped and twisted in place, leaning forward over Sebastian. Joseph picked up his pace and rode Sebastian, kneeling and bracing himself.

“How are you even fucking real,” Sebastian groaned.

He grasped Joseph’s ass and held him down as he slammed into the tight heat of his ass as deep as he could. Sebastian’s fingers kneaded the perfectly formed ass in time to his shallow thrusts. Sebastian’s cock was hitting him in the most sensitive places, leaving Joseph a panting, moaning mess. Sebastian leaned over and bit down hard on Joseph’s shoulder, his neck, his collar, licking to soothe the raw, red markings he left. 

“Seb,” Joseph whined.

He braced his arms against the car door as he sped up, back moving in graceful curves as he fucked himself onto his partner’s cock. Sebastian met his motions with erratic, powerful thrusts and wrapped his hand around Joseph’s erection. He stroked him in time with their increasingly frantic rhythm while his partner squirmed.   
Sebastian squeezed the base of Joseph’s cock and twisted his fist around, watching as Joseph threw his head back, mouth open and chest heaving as he worked himself on Sebastian. There was a fresh trickle of blood creeping down his nose, and saliva trickled down his lips and chin.   
It was possibly the hottest fucking thing Sebastian had ever seen.

“Seb, I’m gonna…I’m gonna-“

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph’s waist. He lifted him slightly and thrust savagely into him, feeling Joseph’s muscles clench and spasm around his cock. 

“Oh god,” Joseph whimpered, and bit down hard on one hand.

Joseph’s back arched and he rolled his hips as he came, clawing at Sebastian’s shoulders as stroked Joseph through his orgasm. His hips jerked as Sebastian kept fucking him, legs trembling with the hot, white sensation that tore through him. Cum painted Joseph’s stomach and chest.

Whimpering gasps punctuated each of Sebastian’s thrusts, sending waves of hot electricity though Joseph as he rode out the orgasm, his twitching cock still leaking. Sebastian licked messily at Joseph’s chest as he worked his cock in and out, tongue flicking across his nipples and lapping up the drops of cum. Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders as he groaned and hilted in Joseph a final time, feeling the hot pulse of his cock as Sebastian came inside him. 

He collapsed against Sebastian, shuddering from the overstimulation as he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian stroked Joseph’s back, their sweat-slicked chests heaving together in synchronicity. He tipped Joseph’s head back with one hand, delving into his mouth and working their lips together in a leisurely manner. 

Sebastian was a little breathless when he pulled away. “Okay, are we allowed to go home now?”

“Sure, why not,” Joseph said with a laugh.

Joseph gasped and winced when Sebastian pulled out of him. 

Sebastian made a tsking sound. “Well, you’re gonna be sore in the morning. I think you got a little over enthusiastic.”

He massaged Joseph’s lower back and kissed his forehead tenderly. Sebastian lifted him off his lap and sat him back on the car’s seat.

“Next time I’m hoping you’ll let me do things properly,” Sebastian said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. 

Joseph nodded, panting for breath, and wiped listlessly at the blood gathering on his upper lip. Sebastian helped Joseph wriggle back into his clothing and climb into the passenger’s seat. Joseph was mildly surprised at how heavy and shaky his limbs felt, but ultimately, he felt victorious. 

\--

Joseph was dozing against the passenger’s seat window when Sebastian pulled up to their shared apartment. He shook him gently awake.

“Home,” Sebastian said. He slipped one of Joseph’s arms around his shoulders and escorted him into the apartment. 

“C’mon kitten,” Sebastian said quietly, “need to get you cleaned up.”

He kissed Joseph’s temple.

Joseph leaned on him and yawned. “Ugh. Can’t we just sleep?”

Sebastian ran his thumb over a bare patch of Joseph’s chest, dotted with droplets of dried cum. “Hey, it was your idea to get us all dirty. Besides, it’ll probably keep you from getting too sore.”

He let Joseph lean against him and steered him to the bathroom. Sebastian un-did the buttons of Joseph’s shirt and pants, holding Joseph steady as he stripped them off. He stripped himself down, too and started the shower. When the water was hot enough (bordering on too hot) he pulled Joseph in with him. He wrapped his arms around Joseph’s chest and rested his head against his shoulder, just letting the hot water pour down on them for a few minutes. After a while Sebastian turned Joseph so that they were facing each other and grabbed a washcloth to gingerly clean off his face. He soaped up the cloth and carefully trailed it across the bruises and scrapes all along Joseph’s body. 

Joseph leaned gratefully against Sebastian, just enjoying the simple pleasure of being touched. “Better not try anything. I’m in no way up for it right now.”

“Duly noted,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. He coated his hands in conditioner and massaged his fingers into Joseph’s scalp. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Joseph hummed in appreciation and leaned a little more weight against him. After rinsing off, they stayed leaning against each other sleepily until the hot water ran out. Sebastian shut the faucet off and tossed Joseph a towel.

“Now get dressed and lie down,” Sebastian said as he pulled on a shirt and boxers, “I’ll be right back.”

Sebastian re-appeared after a few minutes carrying a first-aid kit, a glass of water, a bottle of pills, and an ice pack balanced in his arms. 

Joseph propped himself up on his elbows. “What’s all that for?”

Sebastian perched on the bed beside Joseph. “You, dumbass.”

“I’m fine,” Joseph said. 

Sebastian made a tutting sound and took Joseph’s chin in his hand. Fishing around in the first-aid box, he carefully applied a bandage to the small lacerations along Joseph’s jaw and above his eyebrow. He smeared some disinfectant on the raw scrape of Joseph’s elbow and applied a bandage there as well. 

“Ow,” Joseph hissed, “is that it?”

“Pain meds,” Sebastian announced cheerfully. He shook a few pills into his palm and held them out to Joseph, passing him the glass of water. He watched Joseph take the pills and gestured for him to lean back, gently pressing the ice pack to place below Joseph’s eye that had darkened to an ugly purple bruise.

“That’s cold,” Joseph grumbled.

“Kind of the idea, champ,” Sebastian said, “just hold it there a few minutes.”

Sebastian sat beside Joseph and pet his hair while he held the ice pack to his eye. When the pack started to sag with melt, Sebastian tossed it on the floor. He turned the lights off and climbed into the bed beside Joseph, drawing the blankets up around them. He wrapped his arms around Joseph and pulled him close.

“Night, Jojo.”

Joseph gave a soft reply, muffled by the way he’d nuzzled his head against Sebastian’s chest.

“Jojo?”

“Hm?”

“You should get into fights more often.”

“Fuck you, Seb.”

“That’s kinda what I was getting at, yeah.”

Joseph grabbed a pillow and covered Sebastian’s face with it.


End file.
